


Your Choices Make Your Story

by McBangle



Category: Choices Bachelorette Party (Visual Novel), Endless Summer (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blonde Female Endless Summer MC, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Endless Summer Rourke Ending, Ficlet, Gen, Implied/Referenced Canonical Character Death, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 06:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20737505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McBangle/pseuds/McBangle
Summary: You’re back at Hartfeld. Again.You're starting your latest life, but this time you get to chose who you want to be and what kind of story you want to live in.





	Your Choices Make Your Story

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Courtney's trip in Bachelorette Party Chapter 11 and my love of Choices' shared universe.

You’re back at Hartfeld. Again.

You’ve been here before, more than once. You’re sure of it, but you’re just as sure that you’ve never seen this place before. The harder you try to remember, the faster the memories fade. You see buildings and landmarks you recognize out of the corner of your eye, but when you turn to focus on them, they’re completely unfamiliar.

Everything seems different now. More intense. More… real? As if a new dimension has been added to your life.

Even you feel different. You’re as you always were, and yet you’re not, somehow. Was your tank top always sparkly? You’re not sure. You’re positive you had a pendant before, but now your necklace has your name on it. Even stranger, you can’t read your own name. It blurs out of focus each time you try, constantly shifting between possibilities.

You let your necklace drop back to your chest and rub your eyes. You probably just need your eyes checked out. That’s all.

To your right, you see a group of students who look so familiar and yet you can’t put your fingers on any of them. A pair of football players chat with a sorority girl while a girl with a scar over one eye and another girl with a severe undercut sneer at them from a distance. A redheaded girl paces behind, hacking a worrying cough. A boy in a purple plaid shirt smiles invitingly at you.

You’ve never seen them before, and yet you’ve known them for ages. Somehow you know that if you joined them, it would change your life. Maybe even change the world. You could find the love of your life with them.

And yet, you’re so tired. Bone tired. You feel as though you’ve lived hundreds of lives, every one of them tragic. You have flashes of the world burning, of falling out of the sky over and over again, and of death, death, so much death.

And then you’re back in Hartfeld, an ordinary freshman, and none of that has ever happened.

To your left, you see a group of perfect strangers. You know in your heart that you’ve never met them before. You could start over with them. You could be anyone. A girl with no worries and an unending appetite for fun.

You could save the world and watch it burn; you could live the most epic adventure of any of your lives. Or you could just be an ordinary girl.

You look to your right, and to your left. You make your decision.

“Hi!” You stride over to your new friend group, a huge smile on your face. Your necklace glows ever-so-briefly against your chest. It bears the only name you’ve ever had. “Are you freshmen too? I’m Courtney Van Ness, and I’m sure we’re going to be best friends.”

**Author's Note:**

> I never imagined the Endless Summer MC in Rourke's ending doing anything other than taking him down and saving the world all over again, but as soon as I played Courtney's trip I couldn't stop imagining Courtney as a rebooted blonde female! ES MC and, well, here we are.


End file.
